deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Severa vs Weiss
This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Severa from Fire Emblem Awakening and Weiss Schnee from RWBY. SeveraWeissFakeTNv2.PNG|TheSoulOfMelemele v2 SeveraWeissFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulOfMelemele v1 Severa VS Weiss.png|Commander Ghost (Version 1) Severa VS Weiss 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Severa VS Weiss 3.png|Commander Ghost (Version 3) Description Tsunderes are one of the many "great" things Japan has given us. But these two's bad attitudes are there just to stand out, only seeking to be just as good, if not better than their parents. But who would win in a fight? Will Severa Awaken Weiss' Fate? Or will Weiss give Severa the cold shoulder? Interlude Soul: The Tsundere is one of many gifts from Japan, and one of the things we question to this day. Sun: But these two only seek to be superior than their own parents, to be recognized in a crowd. And what better way to do so, than with a sword. Severa, the red redhead Merc from a doomed fruture. Soul: And Weiss Schnee, former heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Sun: He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon, Death Battle... Severa (Cue: Omen) Soul: Ah... The kingdom of Ylisse, brings back some great memories. Anyways before we have to talk about Severa we have to talk about her mother, Cordelia. Other than being the best waifu of the first generation Units of Ylisse, and the second best Awakening waifu next to Lucina. Sun: Cordelia sought out for Chrom's love, which I would get if he didn't constantly walk in on me... But after Chrom got married, most likely to Sumia because it makes the most sense and OTP, she was crushed, and couldn't move on... Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, she later married and sometime had a child, or two depending who she married. But her child, (or the oldest of her children because everyone wants someofdat Galeforce) was none other than the hard worker with a terrible mood, Severa. Soul: But before Cordelia could either get pregnant with Severa, or was aware she was, Severa came from the future with Cordelia's wedding ring and was one of the many future children of the shepards that joined Lucina to prevent an evil dragon from ruling the lands, and they succeeded of course. Sun: Later in their lives a mysterious hooded man appeared pleading for help, and got in in the form of Severa, and two other of the future children, Owain and Inigo. Wher it turned out, he was really the human form of a dragon from another dimension, who needed their help to save the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nhor and Va-... Soul: DON'T SAY ITS NAME!!! Sun: Soularyss I swear to Naga, that kingdom is not Lord Vol-... Soul: DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!! Sun: Anyways, the dragon Anankos sent the three to Nhor under new names, Owain changed his name... and class to Odin Dark, a Dark Mage. Inigo changed his name to Laslow, and Severa changed her name to Selena, but we are calling her Severa anyways because it is the same character. Soul: They all became retainers for one of the nobles of Nhor while secretly carrying out a mission from Anankos. To protect Anankos' son, dispite not even knowing who he was. Severa is a mercenary, meaning she uses swords in combat, her known Weapons are the Steel Sword, a Sword made of steel, a Bronze Sword, a sword made of Bronze, a Iron Sword, a Sword made of Iron, a Practice Katana, which can make it easy to strike an opponent multiple times, and a Silver Sword, a Sword made of Silver. And according to FE Fates Birthright, she becomes a Bow Knight, and equips herself with a Cresent Bow, which makes it easy to rapid fire Arrows. Sun: Like all playable units in Fire Emblem, Severa has access to multiple skills, such as Armsthrift which makes it so weapons don't wear down as quickly. Patience makes it easier to avoid attacks when the user starts a battle. Fierce Rival is an exclusive skill to Severa that makes it so if an ally triggers a critical hit, she will do the same. Strong Riposte makes it so if the user triggers a battle, their strength is increased for that fight. Good Fortune lets a user heal 20% of their health and is triggered at random based off of the user's Luck. And finally, Axebreaker makes it so a user does more damage to ax users, takes less damage, and is less likely to be hit. Soul: Sun, you are forgetting one very important thing about any Second Generation Unit, inheritance. Sun: But that is mostly player influenced! And we have no idea who Severa's canon father is so... Soul: But we do know who her mother is, and what skills she can obtain without straying away from her Pegasus. Like Speed +2... Which improves speeds. Relief which makes it that a unit can get 20% of their health back after avoiding an enemies attacks if there are no allies around. Rally Speed, which boosts the speed of every ally around. Lancefaire, which boosts the power of the user if they are using a lance or naginata. Rally Movement, which allows the user to boost the distance their allies can go. And finally, one of the best skills in the whole game, Galeforce which allows the user to make another action after felling a foe without the help of an ally. Sun: Severa is tough, and stubborn, never giving up in a fight even when ordered to by a superior. She has lived in a doomed future all her life fighting Risen, and Grima's wrath and can still stand up fighting. And when she, Owain, and Inigo were greeted by Anonkos, they were hunted down by Vallites and the Vallite version of King Sumeragi, and Queen Arete, and she took most of them down on her own! She has very high strength, speed, skill, and luck, with decent resistant to magic. But even still, she has her fair share of weaknesses. Soul: Severa is VERY moody, and it can even interrupt her when she fights. And her competitiveness and stubbornness while being great assets to her, are also some of her greatest weaknesses. Her weapons are not unbreakable, and the stronger they are the less times she gets to use them. Not to mention she cannot cope with tragedy very well, resorting to her meanness to try and hide her emotions. Also, she has a really bad habit of being the most wasteful shopper of whatever army she is a part of. Sun: Even so, if you try and mess with her liege or family, you will be forced to meet the business end of her sword. (Plays: Selena Crti/Skill Activation Quote) Weiss Soul: Remnant is a country built upon 4 kingdoms. Each one has a hidden artifact and is home to a young woman with season related powers. To protect these, schools were built around the artifacts, seeking to protect the maidens and Remnant. Sun: Each school trained students to become expert hunters and fight the creatures of Grimm, but before that, the needed something to use as ammunition. The same energy man used to fight these same creatures of darkness before, Dust, named of the thing man was spawned from. And once man found out how to create dust, and only one family could produce it, the Schnee family. Soul: Wanting to be a huntress like her sister Winter, the current heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee traveled to the kingdom of Vale and signed up for Beacon Academy and was later accepted. Sun: When she first came to Beacon the first person she met was her future leader Ruby Rose, and a future teammate Blake Belladonna and lets just say the first impression is nowhere near as good as the one a Golisopod would give you. And when she had to pick a partner it was either Ruby or a complete loser, by default she picked Ruby of course... Soul: After teaming up with Blake, and Ruby's older sister Yang to kill a giant bird Grimm Beacon officially made them a team, Team RWBY, lead by Ruby... Sun: Well at least people won't make the same mistake most do with Link as Zelda, Pit as Icarus, Samus as Metroid etc. Weiss was devastated she wasn't given the leader role and for a while was acting like a total jerk to Ruby and her other team members, until a professor talked her out of it despite Weiss somewhat being all high and mighty. Soul: Weiss has likely been trained by some of the best tutors due to her high status and has a very quick and graceful fighting style, focused mostly on dodging while getting some lethal hits in that cannot be countered. If she does get hit she could use her aura to block a lethal attack, or heal minor wounds such as a cut or scrape. Her rapier Myrtenaster has six revolving slots for dust. Sun: She can use dust along with her semblance to give her rapier special abilities, the known abilities are using fire dust to power up her rapier or cause a forest fire, ice dust to create a temporary barrier or freeze and opponent, and finally wind dust which she uses to stop sound based attacks from hitting. Soul: While most people's semblances are different in the RWBY verse, there is a very rare trait where someone can pass down their semblance through out their bloodline. The Schnee family's semblance can be used to create glyphs which can be used to speed up or slow down the person on them, create platforms in the air, block some attacks, and can control time of the area around it. The only flaw with glyphs is Weiss has to spend most of her focus onto them. Sun: But the most notable and useful of her abilities with her semblance is to create an avatar of monsters or people that she has felled. It is difficult to know what she can summon because of all her training and life at Beacon, but we do know she can summon a Boarbatusk which is basically a Grimm boar, and a giant living suit of armor. Soul: Weiss has fought many Grimm through out her first year at Beacon, has fought and slain the same giant armor she has as an ally today, has survived the fall of Beacon and has show to be the 3rd fastest character on the show, under Blake the second fastest and Ruby who is of course the fastest. But even so, she has her share of weaknesses. Sun: Wiess has shown to have multiple weaknesses, such as her low endurance, she can be tired out very quickly, which is nothing in comparison to her durability she has been the character to be knocked out the most in the series, like at the food fight in the beginning of Volume 2. Soul: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! Sun: Her semblance also takes a lot of focus to use, and she hasn't mastered her summoning part of her semblance yet. Meaning that she could eventually loose control of the avatars she has summoned, forcing them to disappear until called upon again. Soul: While the rich kid stereotype is to just sit back and let others fit for you. Weiss just turns that stereotype to dust once you have to face her on the battlefield. (cues: Weiss summons for the first time) Death Battle Pre-Fight Soul: Alright the combatants are set, lets finish this debate once and for all. Sun: It's time for a DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE! Tsundere Blades Clash ---Remnant---Random Feild---Dusk--- Remnant, once a home to four kingdoms, is now down to three. And in one of these kingdoms, the most beautiful of shops are found, as well as most of the rich people of Remnant. Rumor has recently gone out that after a traumatizing incident, the daughter of the richest man of that kingdom broke down, defecting her right to be heir of her father’s company and running away. While these rumors are mostly true, the former heiress of that company, Schnee Dust Company to be specific, was stripped of that right by her own father, only caring about his money. As she wandered out, searching for one specific house in the woods, Weiss Schnee was set on re-uniting with her former teammates, forming Team RWBY once more. Nearby, a mercenary from another country was in the kingdom, trying to get to a shipyard, after buying out as much clothing stores as possible. Her red hair is the most distinctive feature of hers, along with her black ruffled jacket, covering up an outfit from another country, and her moderate bust. She had a somewhat worn shield by her side, with an Steel Sword in its sheath. There was a man behind her carrying her bags. Why this could be none other than Severa, daughter of Cordelia and retainer of Camilla. ???: I still don’t get why someone as perfect as me as to do such hard work just to keep you happy Selena… Severa: If you are so “perfect” Subaki, you can carry these bags until we get to where you tied your pegasus.. GODS you are so narcissistic! Subaki: Why can’t you carry any of your bags? Severa: Because, this is ONE OF THE THINGS you agreed to when we married, “Mr. Perfect”. Severa, known as Selena in the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nhor, and her newly wed husband Subaki were approaching a woods, where Subaki tied his pegasus to prevent people from stealing it. And as Subaki left towards the shipyard, Severa was left to walk, which she normally used this time to try and cope with her losses, and how much her daughter reminds her of her mother. But as she is complaining she isn’t paying attention to where she is walking and bumps into someone else, Weiss Schnee! Severa: GODS! Don’t people ever pay attention to where they are walking here?! Weiss: You are the one who wasn’t paying attention to where you were going! Now move, I am in a hurry. Severa: Well so am I! Unlike you I have somewhere to be, and a lady to serve! So move or I will force you to! Weiss: Very well, if that is the way things are going to be… Weiss draws her rapier as Severa draws her Steel Sword and both get in a combat stance. Both: I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!!! FIGHT! Weiss makes the first move with her superior speed and slashes at Severa, who blocks with her steel sword and places a decent kick into Weiss’ ribs. Shocked by the foul play, Weiss uses her semblance to trap Severa in an area and slash at her limbs drawing blood. Weiss: Do you wish to take any more punishment fool? Severa’s wounds start to heal and close up, as she switches her weapon to a lesser, bronze sword, and retaliates at the former heiress, who is forced to block and play defensive, until Severa switches her weapon to an iron sword and swings down at greater force knocking Weiss into a tree as Severa just narrowly misses Weiss’ chest as the attack is blocked by her aura, starting to slightly fracture Severa’s blade. Weiss seizes this opportunity to make part of her weapon spin as if she was switching ammunition. And as Severa notices her blade is starting to take damage, Weiss grabs her rapier and fires some red dust out of it, as it hits Severa in the face, slightly charring her skin and hair. Severa: And I just got my hair done. GODS! Weiss: Hmph. You are a decent fighter, but not good enough. Severa: Like you are any better Ice Queen! Severa grabs a Master Seal, throws it into the air as she starts to glow and her clothes and stance start to change. Weiss: What are you doing?! Severa: Reaching my full potential… Severa now saddled on a horse with a Crescent Bow in hand fires multiple arrows towards Weiss, who gracefully dodges every one of them. Weiss than sees more coming and uses some Wind dust to knock them away, one of which hits Severa in the left ankle. As Severa removes the arrow she glares at Weiss and commands her horse to charge as she equips her Steel Sword and swings it downwards while Weiss uses fire dust to power up her blade and both blades clash multiple times causing the Steel Sword to break. Weiss jumps out of sword range and spins, thrusting her sword into the ground causing ice to form around Severa, who then instinctively jumps of her horse who is know frozen in ice. Severa keeps running as ice keeps coming out and forming trapping anything unlucky to not out speed it. Until Weiss focuses for a bit causing a glyph to form underneath Severa, making the gravity more heavy and sluggish for her. Weiss than uses ice dust once again just enough to freeze most of Severa’s body, except for her head neck and upper chest as Weiss spins over and points her rapier at Severa’s throat. Weiss: This is your last chance to stand down… I do not want the burden of taking a human life away; you are too weak to stand a chance… Those last words rang in Severa’s head like a church bell, as Severa trapped in ice out of pure anger and determination broke the ice and grabbed her Silver Sword, with her Crescent Bow at the ready for a switch, with the breaking ice surprises Weiss as she steps back a bit. (cues: Mirror Mirror Finale) Severa: You damned idiot… I AM NOT WEAKER THAN A COMMON VILLAGER!!! Severa swipes her Silver Sword at Weiss who is able to block the attack with her aura, but still felt the force of her attack. Severa: I AM NOT WEAKER THAN MY MOTHER!!! Severa swipes her silver sword at Weiss who blocks it with her rapier, but the force causes a fracture in the blade. Severa: AND I AM DAMN SURE I AM NOT WEAKER THAN YOU! Severa swipes her sword yet again but this time it hits its target, causing a huge gash in Weiss face as she starts heavily bleeding from nearby her right eye. Weiss summons the Giant Armor and the Grimm Warthog once again, and commands the Grimm to attack Severa only for Severa to place four arrows through its head causing it to disappear gaining the mobility boost from Galeforce. Severa then uses that boost to rush towards the Giant Armor and swing her Bronze Sword with enough force to cause a tear in the Armor leg, causing it to crash down and disappear. Weiss and Severa clash swords once again after Severa makes a hasty weapon switch back to her Silver Sword. As both weapons and clashing force against force, both swords break apart, with ice and fire dust freezing and burning some nearby things. Severa jumps off of some of the newly formed ice and fires four arrows from her Crescent Bow with each arrow piercing Weiss’ chest putting her through a lot of pain narrowly killing her. As Weiss tries to stand up Severa than lands nearby and launches a boot into the arrows, ending the Ice Queen, permanently. Severa: Be glad I was just going easy on you, can’t believe you wasted time I could have been using to shop more… K.O! Severa spits at the bleeding corpse of Weiss and uses some of the loose fire dust to try and free her horse from the ice. Results Soul: GOOD NAGA that is some disrespect. Sun: Weiss may have had the advantages in Destructive Capabilities, speed, and hax but that still was not enough to take down Severa. Soul: Pretty much almost everything Weiss has done, Severa has done better. Weiss has fought large amounts Grimm multiple times alone? Severa has been fighting larger amounts of Plegians, Risen, Vallites, and Hoshidans by herself for a longer time. Weiss survived the fall of Beacon that got overrun with Grimm for a couple of hours? Severa has survived living in an apocalyptic future overrun with Risen SINCE BIRTH! Weiss has helped take down an Evermoore? SEVERA HAS HELPED KILL TWO DIFFERENT GOD LIKE DRAGONS ON TWO SEPARATE SCENARIOS! Sun: Not to mention if Weiss’ weapon broke, she would have to rely on her semblance. While if one of Severa’s weapons breaks, she could always switch to a new one. Not even bringing up that Galeforce would boost Severa’s mobility every time she was to fell an avatar Weiss would summon. And also Weiss isn’t very skilled with this part of her semblance, meaning if she lost focus, it would force an avatar she summons to disappear, and that Severa wouldn’t let her focus with her pure stubbornness. Soul: Heck, Severa’s constant healing from Relief and Good Fortune are way more reliable than Weiss’ aura, and a quick attack that Weiss doesn’t expect could either kill or hurt her, just look at what happened to Sun and Qrow in the latest episodes of RWBY. Sun: Even if Weiss was more powerful, she does not have the same endurance that Severa has, with Severa's never give up attitude Weiss would not get time to recover. It looks like Weiss’ chances were left to dust… Soul: The Winner is Severa. Severa Winner Pic.PNG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles